


The War Room

by FlameofSerenity



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSerenity/pseuds/FlameofSerenity





	The War Room

Jude moaned as Cardan hitched her skirt higher up, fingers pressing into the skin of her thigh. His mouth was hot over hers, kisses making Jude alert and dizzy all at once. She tangled her hands in his hair, drawing him as close as the space would allow. “More.” She breathed into his mouth, unable to get enough of him.

Cardan purred low in his throat, throwing her onto the large table that served for the meeting of his council but now had a completely different purpose. Jude pulled at the strings of Cardan’s frilly shirt, pulling it off with force that made Cardan grin. His wife sure was feisty. He placed kisses along her soft throat and up to nip gently on Jude’s earlobe. The moan she made reverberated to Cardan’s groin. “Tell me what you want, my Queen.” His voice was breathy with need.

Jude’s hands roamed over his now bare chest, drawing him closer to plant kisses over his defined collarbones. “You,” She murmured against his warm skin, running her tongue down his sternum. “just you.” The feeling of her tongue on him made Cardan’s eyes close and tilt back, imagining what that tongue could do where he truly wanted it.

Cardan suddenly pulled back, looking into Jude’s eyes that were dark with desire. Dropping onto his knees before her, his hands slipped under her skirts until they found the lace that kept him between his goal. With a wicked grin Cardan pulled Jude to the edge of the table, making her laugh with bubbly delight. He hooked his fingers into her panties and began to slowly draw them down her legs. Jude stared down at him, chest heaving with every quick breath of anticipation. Heat pooled between her legs as Cardan’s heated gaze never left hers.

Once her panties were off and tucked into a pocket, Cardan ran both of his hands up Jude’s calves before gingerly pulling them apart. He pressed a kiss on her inner thigh, right above her knee, and Jude squirmed with want. He continued his slow path of kisses up her thighs, leaving small marks on her skin. Jude, impatient as always, scooched forward on the table. Her hands gripped the edge, knuckles white as she fought to retrain herself from pressing Cardan’s face to the apex of her thighs. She’d never wanted him more in her entire life.

Cardan pushed the skirts of her dress away to give him better access, spreading Jude’s legs further. He reached a tentative finger up to tease her entrance, surprising when the tip of his finger came back soaked. With a salacious smile, eyes on Jude’s, he delicately placed the finger in his mouth. Cardan moaned at the taste, savoring it. He returned his finger to her folds, lightly circling the entrance as he began to blow gently on Jude’s clit.

Even at the slightest touch of air, Jude moaned, gripping at Cardan’s hair and pulling. “Did you like that?” He asked, voice husky. Jude could only nod, her eyes squeezed tightly closed. Cardan did again, Jude having a similar reaction to his satisfaction. Ever so slowly, Cardan circled Jude’s clit with his tongue as he pushed a single digit inside her.

Jude’s clamp on his hair only tightened. Cardan kept a brutally slow pace that had Jude gasping when he entered a second finger. He pumped his fingers in an arc to press on Jude’s most sensitive spot while his tongue continued its slow circles around her clit. When he felt her legs begin to quake, Cardan nipped at Jude’s clit. The sudden sensation sent her careening off the edge with a yelp that she had to stop by clamping her teeth into her lower lip.

Cardan didn’t stop his movements, but stood to capture Jude’s mouth with his own. His palm replaced what his mouth had been doing and Jude tried to push him away as her legs began to shake again. Her eyes were wild. “I can’t, not so soon.”

Cardan ignored her, burying his face in her neck to kiss and suck on the skin there while increasing the speed of his hands. Jude’s hands gripped the back of Cardan’s arms as if unsure whether to pull him closer or push him away. Cardan inserted another finger, pumping them faster. “Cardan!” Jude gasped, back arching into him as she climaxed again.

After settling from her high, Jude tore his hands from her as if a wildfire had taken root in her core. She needed him inside her- now. Cardan just chuckled as she worked his pants free from their strings and let them fall to the ground. When Jude’s hand circled his length, Cardan let out a hissed breath. One hand was snaked around his neck and the other around his hard cock, her thumb circling the tip. Jude leaned forward to bite Cardan’s lip. It was almost his undoing.

Cardan pulled Jude off the table and twirled her, pressing her face and stomach back onto the surface. He pushed Jude’s stance wider, throwing her skirts onto her back before thrusting into her. Jude flew forward, hips pressing into the lip of the table as her hands clenched to fists. “Oh, Jude.” Cardan breathed, reverent at the feeling of her around him. He drew back and thrust in again, harder. Jude moaned a garbled version of his name with a plea.

Cardan set a much faster pace than his hands, feeling himself climb higher and higher every time his hips met hers.  One hand reached forward to pull Jude’s hair, tugging her back against him so hard she was gasping. The other hand snaked around to punish her already sensitive clit. She was so close again, but Cardan stopped. Jude whined, rubbing her butt against his hips for friction. “I want to see you.” Cardan bit out, panting for breath. Their skin both gleamed with sweat as Jude turned back to him. His hands snaked to the back of her dress, unlacing it in double time. He dragged the garment off her and immediately took her breasts in his hands. Jude’s head lolled to the side at the feeling of his thumbs circling her perked nipples.

Cardan squeezed them once, twice, before dropping his hands to back of Jude’s thighs. This time Cardan lifted her all the way up onto the table, and joined her. Jude wrapped her now bare legs around his waist, drawing him back to the place she wanted him most. Cardan’s weight pressed into her and he re-entered her, hitching Jude’s leg over his hip. Jude’s back arched off the table, allowing Cardan to easily take one her nipples into his mouth. He resumed his punishing pace as his tongue swirled over Jude’s breast.

He nipped at one of the peaked mounds, sending Jude convulsing. Her hands tug into his back, the nails scraping at skin hard enough to draw blood. This made Cardan’s pulse race, his thrusts going deeper. His face disappeared in the crook of Jude’s throat with a mumbled and breathless. “Pull my hair.”

Jude was all too willing to comply, running her fingers over the silky dark strands and tugging. Cardan’s pulled Jude’s hips up off the table so his thrusts went deeper and Jude almost screamed. Her weight rested entirely on her shoulders. For someone so lithe, Cardan had surprising stamina- not that Jude had anything to compare it to.

Cardan could feel his release approaching quickly, tilting his head back to the ceiling as he savored every last inch of her. His fingers tug into the soft, supple curve of her butt. “Cardan.” He could feel Jude’s legs tensing once more and it was his undoing. Cardan thrust deep and fast, remaining there as he spilled into her with a long moan that rumbled through his chest in some amalgamation of Jude’s name. He lowered Jude’s hips to the table, hand straying between them to her clit to coax Jude into tipping over again. When they’d both ridden their highs, Cardan collapsed on top of Jude, still buried within her. They stayed there for several long moments without moving, Jude relishing in the fullness but knowing she should get up to clean herself off- when a thought occurred to her.

Suddenly Jude perked up, frantic. Cardan, surprised, leaned back and kissed over her cheeks. “Is something wrong, my Queen?” His hands trailed down her sides, leaving goosebumps erupting over her skin.

Jude took a second to catch her breath. “We don’t have protection.”

Cardan tilted his head to the side. “Protection? You’re my Queen, why would we use protection?”

Jude’s eyes widened, pushing Cardan back until he slipped out of her. She swung her leg over the table and stood, noticing his semen trip between her legs. Her breathing was quick, making her head light. She couldn’t believe this. Jude flushed and clutched at her chest, turning back as Cardan slipped off the table to stand beside her. “Were you trying to get me pregnant?” She breathed, horror taking over her senses.

Cardan’s eyes narrowed, hands splayed out to the sides as remarked, “Well, no, not on purpose, but we have to produce heirs, Jude. It’s part of the job.”

Jude hissed at him, “Not now! I’m only eighteen!” She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Children, the thought made her tremble.

“Jude.” Cardan coaxed, enveloping her in his arms and hugging her to his chest. “There’s no guarantee it’ll happen, but we have to try.”

Jude pushes him away, rage making her see red. “I didn’t want to try!” She screams, drawing her dress back up her body- ever too present of what could be happening within her at this very moment.

“Jude.” Now her name was laced with fear in Cardan’s voice, but she didn’t stop for him this time. With a dress half-laced, Jude stalked out of the room- leaving Cardan alone and with a hollow feeling in his gut.


End file.
